valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Lezard Valeth
The Tower of Lezard Valeth is a dungeon constructed by Lezard Valeth. It is featured in Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, where it also serves as the final dungeon of the game. In both its iterations, the dungeon is lengthy and full of difficult enemies, leading up to a confrontation with Lezard himself. ''Valkyrie Profile'' In Valkyrie Profile, as soon as the player recruits Lorenta in Chapter 4, they will be taken to the Tower of Lezard Valeth, which becomes accessible from that point onwards. Completing the Tower is one of the requirements for Ending A. The Tower is notably more difficult than previous dungeons, so it is advised to complete the other dungeons in Chapter 4 before heading there. Storyline The Tower is located near Flenceburg, a city famous for its magical research. Lenneth visits it to claim Lorenta's soul. A teacher from the Flenceburg Magic Academy, Lorenta has been lured to the Tower by her former student, Lezard, who has kidnapped her husband and given him Ghoul Powder. As Lorenta pleads with Lezard, her husband transforms into a demon and kills her. Lenneth beheads the demon, recruits Lorenta and travels into the depths of the Tower to confront Lezard. When she finally meets him, he reveals that Lorenta's death was merely a trap to lure her in. He has been obsessed with Lenneth ever since he caught a glimpse of her by chance and wants nothing more than to make her his, having conducted experiments on elves to create the perfect body to house her soul. As Lenneth defeats him, he hints that there are secrets in her past that she does not know about. After the battle, she searches Lezard's laboratory, only to discover several clones of herself, the products of Lezard's research. Furious at this abomination, she destroys all of them but one: unlike the others, it is the body of a child. Subconsciously reminded of her life as Platina, Lenneth cannot bring herself to lift her sword against it. Walkthrough If the player are trying to achieve Ending A, it is strongly advised to complete the Tower without leaving. If the player has to leave, do not view any cutscenes (e.g. recruiting an Einherjar) before returning, as Lezard will not appear in the final room of the dungeon if this is done. This will also prevent Mystina from being recruited in Chapter 5. Treasure Unlike other dungeons, there are no artifacts available after the battle against Lezard. *Book of Everlasting Life (explosion trap) *War Hammer (poison arrow trap) *Eye of Heaven (explosion trap) *Splash *Nightshade (poison arrow trap) *Frigid Damsel *Bastard Sword (poison arrow trap) *Citrine (poison arrow trap) *Icicle Edge *Teachings of Asa *Creation Gem (freezing gas trap) *Timer Ring (freezing gas trap) *Ether Scepter (freezing gas trap) *Dancing Sword (explosion trap) *Lapis Lazuli (poison arrow trap) *Citrine (poison arrow trap) *Base Metal (explosion trap) *Normalize (poison arrow trap) Enemies *Dragon-Tooth Warrior (Type A) *Blood Sucker *Wise Sorcerer (Type B) *Manticore *Fatal Glimmer *Dragon Zombie (Type C) *Lezard Valeth and 2 Dragon-Tooth Warrior (Type B) (boss) Miscellaneous *During her recruitment sequence, Mystina mentions that Lezard has been able to temporarily displace the entire Tower into a different dimension with the help of runes. Considering that this occurs after his confrontation with Lenneth, it may be a first attempt at the scheme he orchestrates in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' The Tower of Lezard Valeth in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria consists of four tiers, each distinguished by a different battlefield layout, and all of the treasure chests are trapped. Storyline The Tower is a pocket dimension constructed by Lezard apart from Yggdrasil, using the research of the Three Mages of Dipan, the powers of Silmeria, whom he has kidnapped, and Gungnir, which he has stolen from Odin. Its entrance is located on an island off the Eastern coast of Midgard. Part-organic, part-artificial, this twisted entity obeys Lezard's whims, instead of the laws of the other realms of Yggdrasil, as he has absorbed Odin's soul and essentially become a god himself. Lezard is still trying to capture Lenneth: he hopes that the disturbance created by Silmeria's kidnapping (which was not part of the original events of this period) will lure Lenneth to him once again. Alicia and Rufus, with the help of Hrist, Brahms and Arngrim, pursue him in the hopes of bringing order back to Midgard, joining forces with Lenneth, who has taken the bait and travelled in time. They briefly succeed in recovering Silmeria, but when they finally confront Lezard, he casts the Sovereign's Rite to displace all three of the Valkyries' souls and captures Lenneth. The party decides that, upon the next confrontation, Alicia should absorb all three souls to create the one true Valkyrie, the only entity powerful enough to bring Lezard down. While the strategy is successful, Alicia's body is too weak to sustain the strain, and she dies after Lezard is defeated. With his power gone, the Tower collapses, and the pocket dimension seals itself off. Arngrim and Rufus manage to escape, the former to become the new guardian of the Dragon Orb, the latter to take over Odin's role as the new ruler of the Aesir and to return Gungnir to its rightful place. Brahms decides to stay behind: the altered laws of the pocket dimension allow him to be mortal again, and he chooses this opportunity to die. Treasure *Ether Shield (poison gas trap) *Bloody Nails (confusion gas trap) *Supreme Crown (confusion gas trap) *Sage's Arcanum (arrow trap) *Lunar Bardiche (poison gas trap) *Robe of Bryttain (poison arrow trap) *Double-check (explosion trap) *Claiomh Solais (poison arrow trap) *Goddess Tincture (arrow trap) *Magic Bangle (poison arrow trap) *Reflect Armor (poison gas trap) *Foolproof Talisman (explosion trap) *Noble Elixir (poison arrow trap) *Elhanan's Fingertips (explosion trap) Enemies *Type 44 Demon (Demon, Unholy, Magic) *Pyrohydra (Giant, Scaled) *Elder Bat (Beast) *Undead Master (Magic) *Prism Jewel (Magic) *EMETH (no race) *Rotting Demon (Demon, Unholy) *Nymph (Magic) *Gigantic Dragon (Dragon, Scaled) *Baphomet (Demon, Beast) *Elder Vampire (Unholy, Magic) *Paragriffon (Giant, Beast) *Slight Devil (Demon) x4 - Mini-Boss *Gigantic Troll (Giant) - Mini-Boss *Slop (Giant, Unholy, Plant) - Mini-Boss *Lord Bat (Unholy, Beast) x3 and Vampire Lord (Unholy, Magic) - Mini-Boss *Castle Fort (Giant, Beast) x 2 - Mini-Boss *Homunculus Lezard (Unholy, Magic) and Homunculus Silmeria (Unholy, Divine) - BOSS *Lezard Valeth (Magic) - BOSS *Transcendental Being (Magic) - BOSS *Anarchic Entity (Magic) - BOSS Sealstones *Desperate Soldier Law (dais) *Unprepared Castle Law (dais) *Six Elements Blessing (dais) Miscellaneous *Brahms, Hrist, Lenneth and Silmeria will join the party in this dungeon. Brahms will be equipped with a Bloody Knuckle, Valiant Helm, Valiant Armor, Valor Gauntlet and Valiant Greaves. Hrist will be equipped with a Saint's Halberd, Valiant Helm, Mithril Plate, Mithril Gauntlet and Valiant Greaves. Lenneth will be equipped with a Glance Reviver, Mithril Helm, Reflect Armor, Mithril Gauntlet and Mithril Greaves. Silmeria will be equipped with a Crescent Arrow, Rune Crown, Fairy Garb, Holy Gauntlet and Elfin Boots. Brahms and Hrist will retain the skills learned by Dylan and Leone, respectively. Lenneth will join with Heroism and Force Field (1000) learned. Silmeria will join with Regenerate Health and True Seeing learned. *Lenneth, Hrist and Silmeria are temporary party members: they will leave the party before the final boss, but can be recruited again in the Seraphic Gate. *Alicia will be replaced by Valkyrie for the final boss fight. She will inherit Alicia's levels, initial attacks and skills. Category: Locations Category:Dungeon